bleaknetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Campbell
|hometown = Dayton, Ohio |occupation = Mechanical Administrator |season = Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners |tribes = |place = TBA |challenges = TBA |votesagainst = TBA |days = TBA}}Harry Campbell is a contestant on Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners, as a member of the Triton (or Male Sinners) tribe. He is currently still competing for the million dollar prize. Profile Name: Harry Campbell Age: 22 Hometown: Dayton, Ohio Current residence: Dayton, Ohio Occupation: Mechanical Administrator Tribe designation: Sinners Hobbies: Gatecrashing parties, generally being popular with the ladies, oh, and doing some work too. I also buy a lot of car magazines and test drive a load of cars in my spare time when I'm not in the shop. Pet peeves: People who don't listen! It's the worst thing when you're trying to explain something or talk to somebody and they clearly have no interest in what you're saying, what's the point of even talking!? Just a waste of time. Three words to describe you: Impatient, Charming, Ruthless. What's your personal claim to fame? Becoming the Prom King in my final year of high school, despite taking one girl to the prom and leaving with another. It really completed high school for me, and the party afterwards was so killer! Damn, wish I could go back to that night, it was so amazing my dude. Who or what is your inspiration in life? People like David Beckham and Orlando Bloom, they put so much effort into what they do and have a wealth to show for it. That's how I expect Survivor to end for me, with me taking home the million. If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? A mobile phone, a few tubs of hair gel, and a mirror. Vanity isn't my proudest personality trait. Survivor contestant you're most like: A male Parvati Shallow, I will flirt with the other contestants and use my witty charm to help them become my ally in the game, and use them to get to the end. She was the leader of a tight and powerful girl's alliance, and I want to do the same. What's your reason for being on Survivor: I want to prove to all the jerks back home who call me out for being an idiot that I do have a brain and that I can use it to my advantage, and I love reality television, so it's a good combination of both. Before my genuinely amazing good lucks came through, I wasn't as popular as I ended up being in school, and you always have them smart-asses who think they're so amazing because they can speak a language people around the world are fluent in, or because they can add and divide numbers, it means next to nothing in this game. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win the million, whether I have to charm the pants off of my tribe mates, or even more. The million is mine for the taking. Why are you a SINNER? I have the mindset of a sinner, and I'm transitioning that into the game of Survivor where I will flirt my way to the million dollars, no matter who I have to back-stab or turn against in order to do so. Saints vs. Sinners Voting History Trivia Will Harry win Saints vs. Sinners? Yes! His ruthless attitude and physique will be a good combination in the later half of the game, which will allow him to dominate in challenges and be on the top of alliances. No! He will struggle to find a power position in the Male Sinners tribe due to male interaction being out of his comfort zone, which will ultimate end in him underestimating someone who causes his blindside. Category:Castaways